Conventional leadframe packages provide good heat dissipation due to the use of a thick copper base. However, redistribution of electrical signals in conventional leadframe packages is limited by wire bond constraints. Conventional RDL (redistribution layer) packages such as laminate-based packages provide better flexibility for electrical signal redistribution as compared to conventional leadframe packages. However, conventional RDL packages typically have thinner copper traces which are fabricated by etching of thin Cu sheets or by Cu plating. The use of thin copper traces in conventional RDL packages limits the heat dissipation and power (high current) capability of such packages. This limitation is more severe for system-on-chip (SoC) products/chips where higher pin count and electrical signal redistribution are important considerations, while at the same time an adequate level of power and heat management must be provided.
Thus, there is a need for improved power semiconductor packages with good redistribution of electrical signals and good power and heat management.